


A Gift

by LuckyBanana



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon & The Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: Bucky has a gift for you... but he's having second thoughts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas fam!  
> Here's a little tooth rotting Christmas fluff for you, hope you're having a wonderful holiday.  
> Xoxox

*Click- clop*  
*Click- clop*

Bucky Barnes fiddled with the small box in his hand. With his metal fingers he opened and closed it, over and over. He was in danger of breaking the delicate locking mechanism, but he was far past caring. He was working on autopilot now, pure muscle memory. His mind was so far down the rabbit hole of self doubt that his thousand yard stare was focused on the wall, unseeing. 

He hadn't planned it. In fact, it had been the furthest thing from his mind. About a month ago, he had wandered into the little antique store at the corner of 10th and Windsor, merely because he knew it was somewhere you would have loved. Bucky thought the idea of antiques was rather silly - considering he was one himself - but the charm of the cozy shop called to him like a siren. 

His eyes scanned the items on the dusty shelves. He saw old clocks, vintage lace, toys and trinkets, but nothing overly interesting to him. He was about to leave when his eyes rested on the jewellery case near the front of the store. 

The ring was nestled in a silk pillow in the corner of the case. It wasn't overly large or flashy, not like some of the other gaudy pieces in the case. A tasteful halo of diamonds surrounded a pale solitary sapphire. The pale stone reflected in Bucky's wide eyes; they were the same colour. The minute he saw it, he knew it was for you. 

He walked out into the blustery November afternoon, but his cheeks burned red. He clutched the small box in his pocket as if it was in danger of disappearing. His brow furrowed, he walked the short distance back to his apartment. His mind was focused on one thing only: how the hell was he going to pull this off?

When Bucky was a young man, before the war, he always got what he wanted - one way or another. Whether it was the new bike he paid for himself with earnings from his paper route, or kiss from the prettiest girl in the room, or the rank of Sergeant in the 107th, just like his father. He had been known for his confidence and determination. But now… now everything was different. 

When he'd first met you at the compound, it was like he forgot everything. In fact, it took him three months to work up the courage to talk to you - then another two to ask you out. You were the most brilliant, kind, funny and sweet girl he'd ever met, in this decade, or his own. You'd been dating for almost a year now, and he still couldn't believe that you were his.

He tried not to think about the future, it was too dangerous - too much opportunity for heartbreak. Every day he put himself in danger, and the thought of a commitment made him sick to his stomach. Not because he didn't want to, but because he was terrified of hurting you. By the time he'd reached his and Sam's apartment, he had made up his mind. 

It was too soon. 

But as Christmas approached, he became more optimistic every day. Everytime you came over, you brought a little something festive to make his and Sam's apartment cozy for the holidays. First, it was a string of Christmas lights that you'd programmed to blink in time with your favourite Christmas songs. Then it was a huge bouquet of fragrant mistletoe that you hung from the arched entryway. Bucky didn't complain when you took every opportunity to drag him underneath it and kiss his breath away. 

Then finally, last night you'd brought them a Christmas tree. You'd somehow dragged a seven foot balsam from a lot on Prospect, up the three stories to the apartment, all by yourself. Bucky still wasn't sure how you'd done it. 

Now, sitting by the tree that you bought, playing with the little velvet box, Bucky Barnes smiled at the memory. But almost immediately, his stomach fell. What on earth could he offer you? He'd been such a fool. He couldn't possibly go through with it. Now it was Christmas day, and you were on your way over. And Bucky had nothing to give you. 

He cursed himself and threw the box against the wall in frustration. The box split apart, causing its contents to clatter along the hardwood floor, landing under the couch. 

Bucky put his head in his hands as Sam Wilson entered the living room. "What is all the racket in here?" Sam said. Then he looked down at the pathetic little box lying on the floor. Sam kneeled down and grabbed the ring from under the couch. 

Sam held it up to the light, and his eyes began to swim. "Oh, Bucky… this is so unexpected… YES..A thousand times yes!" Sam exclaimed. 

Bucky merely groaned. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Sam asked. "Congrats man, really," Sam said, handing the ring back to Bucky. 

Bucky collected the remnants of the velvet box from the floor, and carefully replaced the ring inside. The lid no longer closed. 

"So, tonight's the night huh?" Sam smiled wide, slapping Bucky on the shoulder.

"Yes… no… I don't know," Bucky muttered. 

"Uh-oh," Sam said. "Well, you better figure it out quick, because I can hear her on the stairs." 

Right on cue, Bucky heard your familiar 1-2-3 knock. He opened the door and you fell into his arms. Snowflakes were slowly melting in your hair, and you looked like an angel. 

You twirled out of your puffy winter coat, spinning around to show off your red Christmas dress. Bucky thought his heart would explode, he loved you so much. But his face was almost somber in it's expression. 

Kissing you chastely on the cheek, Sam made his exit. "Have fun you two," he said. "If I keep Laila waiting, I'm going to get a big fat lump of coal in my stocking." He winked at Bucky and said so quietly that only Bucky could hear. " _Don't fuck it up."_

__

__

Bucky frowned at his friend's back and closed the door. "Hey baby," he managed. 

"What's the matter, grumpy?" you smiled, taking Bucky's face in your cold hands. You always seemed to know what Bucky was thinking. 

"Nothing, it's just… Christmas ya know?" Bucky cracked a smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

"I know, it can be a tough time of year," you said. "but I know what will cheer you up! Presents!" you squealed and grabbed Bucky's hand, leading him to the floor under the sparkling christmas tree. 

Little did you know that was the last thing Bucky wanted. He still had no idea what he was going to do. Before he could stop you, you were digging into your bag excitedly. 

Bucky plopped down next to you and crossed his legs. "Sweetheart, you really didn't have to get me anything…" Bucky stopped dead and his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw you pull a tiny velvet box out of your bag. 

Bucky couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. Instead he said nothing and slowly opened the box. When he saw what was inside, he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Nestled carefully in the box was a small computer chip. 

He looked up at you with a confused expression. You looked like you were going to explode from excitement. You took the box from Bucky's hand. "May I?" you said, gesturing to Bucky's metal arm. 

With the hands of a surgeon, you carefully opened a plate on Bucky's shoulder. Quietly you worked, careful not to disrupt any of the intricate workings of the prosthetic. "Okay," you said finally. "I think it's ready…" you flicked your wrist before closing the panel. 

What Bucky felt next he was not expecting: his arm began to tingle. He stared at his metal hand in disbelief as a warm, pleasant sensation began at the tips of his fingers and traveled up the entire length of his arm.

"Oh my God…" 

"It isn't perfect, but it's a start," you said. "and I can't take all the credit, Shuri helped me a lot…" but before you could finish your sentence, Bucky was kissing you. 

Bucky could scarcely believe it.

He could feel. 

Finally, after years and years, he could feel again. His arm had been nothing but a weapon, a tool made for pain, but now… 

He could feel the smooth skin of your leg. He could feel you tremble as he took you in his arms, kissing you like it was the first time. He couldn't understand why he was so lucky, why you'd chosen to be with him instead of someone else. You could have had anyone, and you deserved better. Bucky knew he was being selfish, but he no longer cared.

"Marry me," Bucky said softly, leaning his forehead against yours. 

You snapped your head back in alarm. "What?"

"Be my wife," he said, taking the broken box out of his pocket. The pale sapphire sparkled in the light of the Christmas tree. 

You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

"I'm sorry… I'm not a better man. I'm sorry that I'm not worthy of you, but I love you more than anything in the world. If you need time to think about it, I understand…" but before he could finish, your lips were on his. Your hands twisted in his hair, and without another word, you pulled Bucky's shirt up over his head. 

He rolled on top of you, desperate to feel every inch of skin that he could with his newly sensitive fingers, when suddenly, you were interrupted by a clatter. Bucky covered your half naked form with his own. 

"So, I guess she said yes?" Sam said, grabbing his wallet off the counter. 

"Get the fuck out of here!" Bucky shouted. 

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Sam scoffed. "Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes?" Sam said before Bucky hit him in the head with a pillow. "Congrats you nerds!" Sam shouted and slammed the door. 

You'd turned beet red from giggling, and reached for Bucky, pulling him towards you again. He looked you in the eyes. "So. Is it a yes?" he asked. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" you asked. 

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Bucky said. And he meant it.


End file.
